Danny Phantom on Facebook
by royalfuschia
Summary: Team Phantom and co. on facebook. Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Ya'll! first fanfic! Please review!_

Danny Fenton: So this is what Facebook is like!

Sam Manson: Wow, Danny. Just….Wow.

Paulina Sanchez: Ew! Get off my page!

**-DP-**

Danny Phantom: Hey!

100,000 people liked this

Maddie Fenton: Get off of Facebook you putrid protoplasmic scum! How'd you get a computer anyways?

Valerie Grey liked this

Danny Phantom: That hurt. Like a lot. And I have contacts.

Paulina Sanchez: OMG! Will u go out with me!?

Danny Phantom: No, sorry. I kinda like another girl.

Paulina Sanchez: **:'(**

Sam Manson: Who exactly do you like?

Danny Phantom: eiwufirtgne u1038 Sorry about that. Skulker happened.

Sam Manson: ANSWER MY QUESTION!

-DP-

Tucker Foley: Ridiculous things on products. Go!

Sam Manson: Do not iron clothes while on body-Clothes ironer

Danny Fenton: Shake well and buy often- Silk soy milk

Tucker Foley: Do not use while sleeping- Hair curler

Paulina Sanchez: Warning, this is not underwear! Do not attempt to put in pants-on a wrist watch package

Kwan Ki : Caution: knives are sharp- on a knives sharperner

Star: Contains nuts-on a package of peanuts

Danny Phantom: Do not use for drying pets - on a microwave oven manual

Jazz Fenton: Do not attempt to stop moving chain with hands- on a chainsaw

Valerie Grey : use like regular soap – on a bar of Dial Soap

Vlad Plasmius: Jack Fenton's face- on just about every Fenton product

Jack Fenton: I resent that!

Maddie Fenton: Don't insult my husband!

Jack Fenton: Thank you honey! Where did you put the fudge?

Danny Fenton: *_facepalm*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ya'll! Exams__. Ok. Just for a twist, review and use the word classified in it. Thank u for reviewing my previous chapter! P.S. I don't own DP_

Danny Fenton: happy early Christmas!

Sam Manson: I don't celebrate Christmas, remember?

Danny Fenton: Happy early holidays!

Sam Manson: Better.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Tucker Foley: Today, at school! With the goats! And the frogs! Epic, man!

Danny Fenton: His reaction! Who _does_ that!?

Dash Baxter: Fenturd! You are gonna get it tomorrow!

Sam Manson: Not even going to ask…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Phantom: ….

Valerie Grey: I'm going to the movies!

Danny Phantom: Can I come?

Valerie Grey: Let me think about that…. Um…. NO!

Danny Phantom: But sweetie…

Valerie Grey: Get off of Facebook!

Danny Phantom: Don't say that, snuggle muffins!

Valerie Grey: Do you want me to come find you?

Danny Phantom: As if you know where I am!

Tucker Foley: I call his bed!

Jazz Fenton: I want the T.V!

Danny Phantom: Holy sh -She's right outside my window! ANYONE HELfhdgj yehqpu iehwfh w432175Ee1

_Danny Phantom's connection has been lost_

Valerie Grey:

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton: Tell, your mother to return my calls!

Danny Fenton: ROFL!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Katherine Chen: I GOT A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!

Sam Manson: Calm down, sister.

Danny Fenton: THE VOICE! IT WON'T SHUT UP!

Katherine Chen: Should I be worried?

Tucker Foley: This is normal for Danny.

Katherine Chen: I don't want to see him on a sugar high…..

Sam Manson: _*shudder*_ Last time he had too much candy….just keep him away from sweets.

Danny Fenton: I HEAR IT IN MY SLEEP!

112 PEOPLE LIKE THIS

Danny Phantom: F**K YOU, FURBY!

Jazz Fenton: I hear screaming.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

Jazz Fenton: I woke up today, and found a Furby staring at me…

Danny Fenton: I could hear the scream all the way from my room!

Jazz Fenton: Care to explain?

Danny Fenton: Happy Birthday, big sis!

Jazz Fenton: I swear the Furby just blinked! It's staring at me…

Danny Fenton: ROFLMAO!

Sam Manson: Dear God, help me!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPPDPDPPD PDPDP

Danny Fenton: So I was in class today when I heard about Lancer being a cheerleader when he was young...I just had a vision of him wearing a skirt and a cropped top…

Tucker Foley: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Jazz Fenton: Only God will know what goes on in that poor boy's head.

Sam Manson: Remind me, why am I friends with you guys again?

Tucker Foley: Because we helped you in kindergarten.

Sam Manson: It was a rhetorical question!

Tucker Foley: Oh…

_Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton are amused_

Sam Manson: 911, I am surrounded by idiots.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

Dash Baxter: I am so bored…

Sam Manson: Maybe it's because nobody's screaming and running from you.

189 people like this

Sam Manson: But I have to agree with you. Everyone is gone!

Katherine Chen: Except me! Now tell me, what do you think of Danny Phantom?

Dash Baxter: He's awesome! He's my hero!

Sam Manson: He's so hot!

Katherine Chen: Ummm, Sam? Are you feeling all right?

Sam Manson: OMG! I was just thinking, er, typing aloud! I mean that he's courageous!

Katherine Chen: Let's just go with that…

Danny Phantom: Why Sammykins! I never knew you felt that way about me!

Sam: Did you just call me Sammykins? Hide, Phantom, and pray I don't find you!

Tucker: Run, man, run…..

_And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's kind of short. I have writer's block. Anyways, review! _

**P.S.**_ Am I the only incredibly clumsy person that's ever tripped _**up**_ the stairs!?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Half day tomorrow! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Cookies! OMNOMNOMNOM… YEAH, I'M BORED. Does anybody reading this live in Sugarland or Houston? Leave a review if you do! By the way, I'm a girl. So how can my name be Butch Hartman , I wonder?_

Katherine Chen: Remember what happened today at lunch?

Danny Fenton: Please don't.

Valerie Grey: What happened?

Katherine Chen: Well, Danny tripped. While carrying a bowl of Jell-O. While Sam was sitting on in the table in front of him. Sam blew her top!

Valerie Grey: This is the insanity that is Fenton.

DPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam Manson: WHO THE HELL IS THE IDIOT WHO GAVE DANNY CANDY?

Katherine Chen: heh heh,_* chuckles nervously*_

Danny Fenton: HAPPY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Sam Manson: KATHY!

Katherine Chen: Ummm… time out?

Sam Manson: HE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Vlad Masters: So this is what young Daniel does after school!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP

Youngblood: COOTIES!

Danny Phantom: Er…what happened?

Ember Mclain: Youngblood thinks that girls besides me are going to give him cooties.

Dani Phantom: WELL, I WASN'T THE ONE TO PLOW INTO SOMEONE AND KNOCK HER DOWN GOING 78 MILES PER HOUR!

Youngblood: AHHHHHH! It's that girl!

Danny Phantom_: *backs away slowly*_ Well, I'll just leave y'all to your friendly spat…

Ember Mclain: DANI! DON'T BOWL YOUNGBLOOD OVER! DANI! DANI! ARGH! DON'T THROW THINGS AT _ME_, YOUNGBLOOD! TWERPS!

_Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are amused._

Skulker: Well, I just flew into Ember's lair. Care to tell me what's going on, whelp?

Danny Phantom: Cooties. Youngblood. Dani. 'Nuff said.

Skulker: Oh, for the sake of all things ghastly!

Danny Phantom: Yeah…

Jazz Fenton: Now you know how I feel having Danny as a sibling.

Ember Mclain: YOUNGBLOOD! THAT'S MY DRUM KIT! DANI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Danny Phantom: Hey, Skulker, why did you come over to Ember's place anyways?

Dani Phantom: GIVE THE HAPPY COUPLE CONGRATULATIONS!

Danny Phantom: Ya'll are dating!

Ember Mclain: Got a problem with it, dipsti – YOUNGBLOOD!

DPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDP

Jazz Fenton: FURBY. IS. CRAZY!

Sam Manson: Jazz? Are you okay?

Jazz Fenton: The stupid Furby kept me up all night! I took out the batteries and turned it off, but in the middle of the night it said WHY WON'T YOU PLAY WITH ME! I SWEAR THEY WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Sam Manson: And_ you're_ the psychologist.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Phantom: Do you have _any_ idea how annoying the Box Ghost is!?

Tucker Foley: What happened, bro?

Danny Phantom: He keeps on appearing after every stupid battle!

Box Ghost: BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Danny Phantom: # %!$#^&!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Katherine Chen to Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson: Guess what! I can control water! SQUEEEEE!

Sam Manson to Katherine Chen: ?

Katherine Chen to Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson: I was drinking water and when I drew my hand away from the glass, The water rose up and followed my hand!

Sam Manson to Katherine Chen: Danny has hydrokenesis , too!

Danny Fenton to Team Phantom and Katherine Chen: SAM!

Danny Fenton to Team Phantom and Katherine Chen: All right…

Tucker Foley to Team Phantom and Katherine Chen: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Phantom: Funny sayings- Go!

Sam Manson: "Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes."-Jim Carrey

Danny Fenton: "Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the reason I have trust issues." -Unknown

Tucker Foley: "Any girl can be glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid." –Hedy Lamarr

Danny Phantom: "How many people here have telekenetic powers? Raise my hand." –Emo Phillips

Jazz Fenton: "I didn't fall. The floor just needed a hug." – Unknown

Kwan : "Graduation Speech: I'd like to thank the internet, Google, Wikipedia, Microsoft Word, and Copy & Paste." –Steven Weinberg

Katherine Chen: "It matters not whether you win or lose; what matters is whether I win or lose." – Steven Weinberg

Maddie Fenton:

Vlad Masters: "Evil is just live spelled backwards." –Unknown

Danny Fenton: "I am **not** a fruitloop!" - *cough* Unknown*cough*

_Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley like this_

Dash: " If every day is a gift, I would like to know where to return Mondays." -Unknown

Valerie Grey: " When food falls on the floor: Little germs: Let's get it! King germs: No, we must wait for 5 seconds!" –Unknown

Valerie Grey: …and this is what I do in my spare time. I need a life.

_205 people like this_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP

Just wanted to say: Give me ideas! I have writers block!

'Till next time.

-Royalfuschia


	4. Chapter 4

_Merry late Christmas! Or did I say that already…hmmm….anyways, on to the story!_

_P.S. Disclaimer: I no own! Ice cream idea strictly belongs to __**Phangirl135**__!_

Sam Manson: **:)**

Danny Fenton: Why are you so happy?

Sam Manson: Why can't I be?

Tucker Foley: Whenever you are, something bad always happens to us.

Sam Manson: Hehehe…

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley: SAM!?

Danny Fenton: _*gulp*_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDP

Katherine Chen: I can now raise water!

Danny Fenton: I swear, the next time you get water on me…

Katherine Chen: What a good little teacher you are! Yes you are!

_156 people like this_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDP

Katherine Chen: OMG! I was sitting at the stands of a foot ball game, and the mascot was carrying a cake around on the ledge of seats above me, and he/she dropped the cake on the guy sitting right next to me!

Longhorn Mascot: It was on _accident_!

Katherine Chen: Sorry excuse for nearly dumping cake on me!

Danny Fenton: Would have been funny to see…

Katherine Chen: Watch it, Fenton.

Tucker Foley: You're starting to sound like Dash.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Danny Phantom is invited to the Box Ghost's and the Lunch Lady's wedding_

Box Ghost: That's right! We are engaged! The Lunch Lady already has a baby called Box Lunch!

Danny Phantom: That is wrong on so many levels…

Sam Manson: DANNY!

Tucker Foley: Bad mental image!

Ember Mclain: When is it? What will I wear? Where is it?

Danny Phantom: Since when do you care about clothes!?

Ember Mclain: A ghost's wedding is special, dipstick. There's no longer a death do us part or anything anymore, so it means that they'll be soul mates!

Sam Manson: How sweet! Can I come?

Tucker Foley: Sam _wants_ to go to a wedding!? AHHHHHHHHHHH! Run! The apocalypse is coming!

Sam Manson: Real funny, Tuck.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDP

Danny Phantom: Drunken Barney…

Valerie Grey: Phantom? I don't really care, but are you all right?

Danny Phantom: I saw a video of a Drunken Barney on YouTube…

Tucker Foley: For some strange reason that makes me think of Caillou and Vlad meeting…poor kid.

Valerie Grey: Y'all are crazy, ya know that?

Danny Phantom: It comes with being a teenage boy, dead or not.

Sam Manson: It's also one of the reasons my life sucks right now.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDP

Dani Phantom: Hey Val! Caught my cuz yet?

Valerie Grey: Not yet, but I'm getting closer!

Dani Phantom: Aim for his chest. He got a wound there.

Danny Phantom: Dani!

Valerie Grey: Nice to know!

Danny Phantom: I have an impending sense of doom…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Katherine Chen: Ok, so one of my friends was eating ice cream in the park, when all of a sudden a kid goes up to her and says, "Look at the big baby eating ice cream! HAHAHA!" Then she mouthes F**k you, flips him the finger, and dumps the ice cream cone on him! :-) But his parents saw… so funny!

Katherine Chen: Hello? Anyone?

Katherine Chen: Anybody?

Katherine Chen: Anything!?

Katherine Chen: I need a life.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Skulker has opened a group called Ghosts Only_

_Dani Phantom has joined Ghosts Only_

_Danny Phantom has joined Ghosts Only_

_Ember Mclain has joined Ghosts Only_

_Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Walker, Wulf, Dora, Amorpho, Dan Phantom has joined Ghosts Only_

Danny Phantom: Dan!? Why are you on the internet? More importantly how?

Dan Phantom: Clockwork gave me a phone that only has the apps for games, Netflix, and Facebook. Apparently this is supposed to be a better way of venting my "negative stress".

Ember Mclain: Who's Dan?

Dan Phantom: I am the evil alternate future version of-

Danny Phantom: SHHHHHH!

Dan Phantom: Or what!? You'll destroy me!?

Danny Phantom: I'll go over there and bang your thermos against the wall!

Sam Manson: Ya know something's bad when he's arguing with himself.

Ember Mclain: Dan is Danny?

Sam Manson: In a way, yes.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPPDPDP

_So sorry I haven't updated! Sorry… updates might take longer from now on! I might also start other fics as well. I still need ideas!_

_-Royalfuschia_


	5. Chapter 5

_SOOO Sorry! I was busy! And had homework! And…I got nothing._

_Disclaimer: Unless Butch Hartman got plastic surgery and was genderbended…_

_How do you spell banana? Er…bannanna? Banana? Banana idea goes to phangirl135! Might not be the same song though… _

_ASDF dosen't belong to me either!_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton: Peel bananas, peel, peel, bananas.

Tucker Foley: Chop bananas, chop, chop, bananas.

Danny Fenton: Smush bananas, smush, smush, bananas.

Tucker Foley: Mix bananas, mix, mix, bananas.

Danny Fenton: Eat bananas, eat, eat bananas.

Tucker Foley: GO BANANAS! GO GO BANANAS!

Valerie Grey: Ah, to be immature again!

Sam Manson: Suck bananas, suck, suck bananas…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPPDDPPDP (I need a new line break -_- )

_Tucker Foley has uploaded video file: Sam in Pink!_

Danny Fenton: Funniest thing ever!

Paulina Sanchez: Pink is my color! Nobody gets what's mine!

Dash Baxter: HAHAHA! Manson's parents un-freakified her!

Ember Mclain: Personally, I like black! Especially leather!

Sam Manson: Tucker. Foley. You. Are. Dead.

Tucker Foley: I suddenly fear for my life…

Tucker Foley: Something to avert attention away from me…

_Tucker Foley has uploaded video file: Kathy Chen –Lunchtime Chaos!_

Katherine Chen: TUCKER FOLEY! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO RUN!

Danny Fenton: Not the best idea, dude.

Sam Manson: Tag team?

Katherine Chen: Tag team.

Tucker Foley: _*gulp*_

Danny Phantom: See you in the ghost zone.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP

Dani Fenton: Mine turtle! Gotta love ASDF!

(A.N: ASDF link! Copy and Paste! watch?v=t7LhSWjg99Y )

Valerie Grey: ASDF scenes. GO!

Dani Phantom: Person 1: I baked you a pie!

Person 2: Oh, boy! What flavor?

Person 1: Pie flavor!

_Epic music plays while pie busts out of pie!_

Danny Fenton: There's something on your face! _Punches random person in face_ It was PAIN!

Danny Phantom: Alien attack!

Tucker Foley: Throw the cheese!

Katherine Chen: _Phone rings_ This is a robbery!Dun dun dun du_- hangs up_

Valerie Grey: Just check ASDF out!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPPDDPPDPDP

Jazz Fenton: Furbies are crazy! I just wish my Furby would disappear!

Desiree: So you have wished it, so it shall be!

Jazz Fenton: Huh. It's gone! Thanks!

DPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Johnny 13: Hey Kitty, Jazz.

Kitty: Hi Johnny!

Jazz Fenton: Don't you DARE talk to me!

Johnny 13: Come on, now, I-

Jazz Fenton: You what! DIDN'T MEAN TO USE ME!

Johnny 13: But, sweet heart-

Kitty: SWEETHEART!

Johnny 13: Uh oh…

Jazz Fenton and Kitty: ARGH! JOHNNY!

Johnny 13: Jazz! How did you get in to the Ghost Zone!

Johnny 13: Kitty! I-

_Johnny 13 has lost connection_

Tucker Foley: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

_978 people like this_

Sam Manson and Katherine Chen: Tucker Foley, you take those videos down right now! Or ELSE!

Tucker Foley: * Gulp*

Tucker Foley: Hey! How'd you guys get there!

_Tucker Foley has lost connection_

Katherine Chen: Hehehe :)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton: Happy late new year!

Dani Phantom: I don't exactly see an asteroid hurtling toward Earth…or zombies for that matter…

Valerie Grey: Stupid Mayans…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDDD PDPDPDDP

Mayan Dude: Little do they know… (PHANTOM PLANET)

DPDPDPDPPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPPDPDDPDPDP

_Done! Sorry for shortness, I am not good at writing long chapers. Updates will take longer now, due to many, many, things…_

_Royalfuschia, out!_


End file.
